


Dean and V Super Hard Porno

by aliziranCrimson



Series: pastel frens [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliziranCrimson/pseuds/aliziranCrimson
Summary: V just needs to get fucked. Dean obliges. James helps.





	Dean and V Super Hard Porno

**Author's Note:**

> okay i decided to post a few more original stories, we've got 4 more coming??? also this title will make more sense when you see the second one. more BDSM, its almost like i have a fetish or something. actually you know what i have a fetish for? aftercare. and V crying during sex. its adorable.

Dean is lying on the bed reading when V comes in and flops down next to them. He snuggles up to read over Dean’s shoulder for a few moments.

“Hey, I’ve got a problem I was hoping you could solve,” V says after a moment.

Dean closes their book, looking over at V, “Oh? What would that be?”

“I haven’t been fucked since high school. I’m always topping James or Reyn, but I have yet to convince either of them to top me. So I was hoping you would just, like, rail me,” V says.

“I could certainly do that,” Dean says, grinning as he kisses V. Their lips meet over and over, heat and passion growing with every kiss. Dean pushes V down on his back, straddling his waist. They lean down to kiss V some more, kissing across his jaw and down his neck.

Dean sits back up, pulling V’s tank top off. V quickly undoes his pants, pulling them off with his underwear, leaving him naked and at Dean’s mercy.

“How do you want to do this? You wanna just get fucked or do you want to play around a little first?” Dean asks.

“I’m always down for some play,” V says. Dean gets up, leaving V to stroke himself to attention while they search through the bedside drawer.

“I bought this for you a while back, I’ve been waiting for the right moment to give it to you,” Dean says, pulling out a long thin box. They hand it to V, who opens it to reveal a black leather collar with an o-ring attached to the front.

“Oh hell yeah, I love it!” V says. “You gonna put it on me?”

“Come over here and kneel down on the floor,” Dean says. V scrambles to obey, kneeling at Dean’s feet. Dean slips the collar around V’s neck, buckling it in place. Their fingers slip into the o-ring at the front, giving it an experimental tug. Then his fingers move up to V’s mouth, their thumb running over his lips which part obediently for them. A few of Dean’s fingers slip into his mouth, feeling his soft, wet tongue.

“What that mouth do?” Dean asks in a husky tone.

“Anything you want it to,” V answers, equally husky. He watches Dean through his lashes, eyes full of devotion. He’s needed this for so long, why didn’t he just come to Dean to begin with?

Dean lifts their skirt, pulling down their underwear. Their cock springs free, hard and much bigger than you would think for Dean’s small stature. V’s mouth starts watering as soon as he sees it.

Dean lets their skirt bunch up around their cock, moving a half step closer to hover their length tantalizing over V’s face.

“Open your mouth,” Dean commands, and V does as he is asked. “Stick your tongue out.”

As soon as V’s tongue leaves his mouth, Dean is pressing the head of their cock to it. V moans at the taste, salty and musky and so uniquely Dean. Dean continues to rub their cock against V’s tongue, slowly teasing him without giving him the hard and fast that he wants. They slap it against his tongue, then goes back to rubbing.

“You ready for me to fuck your face?” Dean asks. V nods, and Dean reaches back to pull V’s hair out of it’s tie. They grab a good fistfull, pulling him down as they thrust their hips up. V takes their cock like a champ, not even gagging as it hits the back of his throat.

V’s lips seal around Dean’s shaft, but he doesn’t move, just letting Dean thrust their hips and do what they promised they would. At first the thrusts are slow and hard, with V giving just a bit of suction, but it doesn’t take long for Dean to work up a faster rhythm. Soon Dean is fucking V’s face with full force, shoving more and more of their length down V’s throat.

V’s eyes flutter as Dean’s hips meet his face, their cock completely sheathed in his throat. He swallows around the length, letting his throat work it along with his tongue. He moans as best he can with a cock down his throat, looking adoringly up at Dean. He must look a right mess, he thinks; cock down his throat, eyes nearly cross-eyed in pleasure, drool leaking out of his mouth.

Dean’s thrusts become erratic, signaling they’re nearing their peak. They pull V’s face flush against their pelvis, emptying their load down V’s throat. He swallows it all, and Dean pulls out of his mouth slowly. There’s a strand of cum and saliva connecting the head of their dick to V’s mouth for a moment.

“God that was amazing, but I’m not done with you,” Dean says, looking down at V’s leaking cock. “Did you touch yourself while I was fucking your face?”

“I couldn’t help myself,” V says, voice destroyed from the rough treatment.

“Someone’s been naughty, now get on the bed,” Dean commands, walking over to their toy chest. V again does as he’s asked, stretched out on the bed. His hand finds his cock again, and when Dean turns back to the bed and gets on it with their chosen toys, they slap V’s hand away.

“If you can’t keep your hands off this I’m going to have to make sure you do,” Dean says, revealing two pairs of fuzzy pink handcuffs V purchased as a joke. They take one hand at a time, cuffing him to the headboard. Next they pull out a cockring and V makes a whining noise.

“Well, I wouldn’t have to punish you if you had been good,” Dean says, slipping it on V’s cock. They give V a few strokes, his hips canting up to chase Dean’s hand. Dean lays down beside V, still lazily jacking him off.

“I think we should take things slow for a few minutes,” Dean says.

“No, please, I need more,” V whines.

“Who’s in charge here?” Dean asks, pausing their stroking.

“You, you’re in charge, please,” V says.

Dean starts stroking him off again, “That’s right, me. So if I say we take it slow, we take it slow, understand?”

“Yes, I understand,” V says, squirming beneath Dean. It feels good but he needs so much more. But Dean seems content to just teasingly stroke his cock, listening to the little noises V makes as he tries to get Dean to give him more.

“See? You can be good. You just need the right sort of motivation,” Dean says. Even though Dean is barely touching him, V is already so worked up that it doesn’t take much to get him close. But the ring around his cock is preventing him from tipping over the edge.

“You close? You wanna cum?” Dean asks.

“Yes, yes _please_ ,” V begs.

Dean lets go of V’s cock, making him groan in disappointment. Dean rolls over, getting the lube out of the bedside table. They slick their fingers, moving between V’s legs. Dean lifts one of V’s legs, finding his hole easily. They slip one finger inside, moving it slowly. V said it had been a while since anyone had done this, so they take extra care to make sure they don’t hurt him. They slowly work up to two fingers, working them in and out and scissoring them to open him up. V is panting, he had forgotten how good this part could feel. Soon Dean works up to a third finger, finding the little bundle of nerves inside V and teasing it with slow pressure.

By the time Dean is satisfied with how open V is, V is practically in tears from all the teasing.

“Please, Dean, _please_ I can’t take anymore,” V says.

“You ready to be fucked like a good little slut?” Dean asks, pulling their fingers out.

“Yes, yes, please fuck me!” V cries.

Dean slicks their own cock, newly hard and leaking from just watching V fall apart. Dean lifts V’s hips to give them better access, then presses the head of their cock to V’s hole. They sink in easily, the slow work up paying off. Their pace starts off slow and hard, much like their pace when they were face-fucking him, but the teasing has taken a toll on Dean as well. Soon they’re fucking V in earnest, railing him just like he asked for.

V grips the headboard, eyes screwed shut and moaning loudly as Dean hits his sweet spot on every thrust. He’s never been fucked so thoroughly in his life. He can feel Dean’s cock in the back of his throat.

“Fuck you feel amazing, why haven’t I fucked you sooner?” Dean mumbles, gripping V’s hips and slamming home. V is so tight, so _hot_ , god it feels incredible.

Dean only lasts a few more moments, hips losing their rhythm as they approach their second orgasm of the night. With one, two, three more thrusts, Dean is losing it again, spilling into V’s velvet heat.

Dean rests over V for a moment, then pulls out slowly and flops over beside him.

“Wow, that was fantastic,” they say.

“Dean,” V whines.

“What?” Dean asks, looking over at the desperate look on V’s face.

“Please I need to cum,” he says.

“Hmmm, nah, I don’t think so,” Dean says, picking up the last toy they had pulled out of the chest; a good sized plug. They slip it into V, making sure not too much cum escapes.

“Dean, _please_ ,” V begs.

“I never said I was done with you, I’ve just got a refractory period. You can hang on for a few more minutes,” Dean says. V whines, but he doesn’t argue. He’s the one that asked for the kinky shit, knowing Dean has a sadistic streak a mile wide.

Dean picks up their book, opening it and starting to read again. However one hand leaves the book to find V’s cock again, going back to their lazy stroking. V’s cock is so sensitive from being denied, and every touch feels like an electric punch.

They stay like that for a while, Dean reading with their hand on V’s cock, and V writhing on the bed and whining.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom opens and James walks in. He pauses once he sees the scene on the bed.

“Well, looks like you two are having fun, maybe I should come back later,” James says.

“No, stay! Feel free to join in!” Dean says cheerfully. James walks over to the bed, sitting down on the other side of V.

“You look good like this,” James says.

“I’ve been trying to get you to fuck me for literal years,” V says.

“Still not sure about that, but,” James says, turning his attention to V’s bound cock, “this looks like fun.”

Dean takes their hand off V’s cock, letting James replace it with his own hand. James’ strokes start out teasing but get firmer the more noise V makes. James leans down, giving V’s cock a long lick. The sensation of hot tongue on his cock drives V wild, his cock throbbing in arousal.

“Fuck, James,” V sighs as James seals his lips around the head of V’s cock. Dean hums in approval, hand finding their own cock under their skirt.

James pops off of V’s cock, “I can suck your cock for as long as I want and you can’t cum, it’s like christmas up in here.”

“Please have mercy on me,” V says, realizing that maybe giving James free range to suck his cock is not a good idea.

“I’ll think about it,” James says, moving his glasses up to sit on top of his head before going back down. He bobs his head up and down, sucking and swirling his tongue around the head of V’s cock on every upstroke. One hand grips the base of V’s cock, holding him steady as he sinks lower and lower on his cock.

James is the undisputed heavyweight champ of sucking cock, and it shows as he works over V. As soon as he sinks low enough for V’s cock to slip into his throat, he moans loudly around the cock in his mouth and his eyes flutter. He lets V buck up into his mouth, easily taking him past his gag reflex and into his throat. Soon his face is pressed against V’s hips and he holds him there, waiting until the last moment to come up for air. Then he’s sinking right back down, loving the feeling of V’s cock throbbing in his throat.

“Oh fuck, I wanna cum, fuck I wanna cum, fuck _fuck_!” V cries. James is merciless, alternating choking himself on V’s cock and sucking like a black hole. V becomes increasingly desperate, hips bucking up and jostling the plug inside him.

By the time James is satisfied with his sucking and choking, V is in actual tears.

“Too much? Do you wanna stop?” Dean asks, ready to uncuff him as soon as V gives the word.

“No, no, just please fuck me again, let me cum,” V says, breathing shakily.

“Can do, you’ve been such a good boy,” Dean says, moving back between V’s legs.

“I’m going to leave that to you, I’m going to find Reyn and get her to help me out with my ‘problem’,” James says, pointing to the bulge in his shorts. He leans down to kiss V’s cheek, “Have fun, I love you.”

With that, James heads out of the room, leaving Dean to attend to V.

“Now, let’s get this plug out of you,” Dean says, tugging and twisting the plug to tease V more. Finally they pull it free, a gush of cum following it. Dean slips their fingers back inside V, just to check that he’s still good and open. Satisfied with that, Dean slicks their own cock up again and positions themself at V’s hole.

“Ready?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, please,” V says.

Dean presses in slowly, this time taking their time to savor it. V moans, eyes slipping shut. Dean takes it slow, working their hips gently to not over stimulate V too much. It’s a nice change of pace, giving V what he wants but at the same time letting him calm down.

“I’m going to start going faster, is that okay?” Dean asks.

“Yes,” V answers. Dean starts up a faster rhythm, pressing the head of their cock into the abused bundle of nerves inside him. V gasps, bearing his hips down to get more of that feeling. Dean continues to pick up the pace, and soon they’re fucking V into the mattress. They lean down, kissing V’s neck and chest, anywhere they can reach.

“You’re doing so good, so good, such a good boy,” Dean coos, hand finally finding V’s neglected cock. They stroke him in time with their thrusts, and it doesn’t take much to get V sobbing again.

“Too much?” Dean asks.

“No, just please I need to cum,” V says through his sobs. Dean continues to stroke him for a few moments, then he reaches down and pulls the cockring off of V’s cock.

It takes an embarrassingly short time for V to cum, barely being touched before he’s spilling all over his stomach. Dean fucks into him just a few more times before they’re dumping another load inside him.

Dean pulls out, then moves up to uncuff V’s hands and bring them down to his sides. Then they snuggle V up, holding him and letting him cry and come back from subspace. They coo little praises into V’s hair, petting through the long locks.

“Holy shit,” V says, finally through with his tears. “That was the best fuck I’ve ever gotten.”

“I’m glad to have been of service,” Dean says, smiling. “I didn’t push you too hard, did I?”

“No, it was perfect,” V says.

“Good, now get some rest and I’ll make you something to eat after you’re done with your nap,” Dean says, kissing V on the head and picking their book back up.

“Good night, I love you,” V says, eyes slipping closed.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey you made it through that, awesome! i hope you liked it! first two original works i post and theyre both sub V, sub V is great. hes not usually subby because his other partners are two bottoms and one top and he has to be the other top. its a tragedy.
> 
> anyway, if you want you can come talk to me on my tumblr, alizirancrimson.tumblr.com, and you can check out my OC blog zads-ocs.tumblr.com.
> 
> thank you for reading, i love you, bye <3 <3 <3


End file.
